real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Cycle 1 Episode 5
WELCOME BACK LADIES TO OUR SPoOkY EPiSodE..!..! Ok ladies your theme in Halloween! So I expect outfits or costumes. Also this week ONLY! You are allowed any props for head, face, or body. So be creative as you can with your photo's. Ok welcome back. Ok you know the drill 1 by 1 (or few) come step up and receive their picture to know your safe. Also Courteney and Jacqueline has decided not use their 3 points. Hope won't effect you girls. This week the spookiest girl is... Jennifer step on up. Jennifer I'm so proud of you. You finally got #1 spot. Also your photo was great from a fat witch with excellent showing off every detail with luck as well. Congrats! Next model safe is.... Jacqueline, Nicki, and Zendaya step on up. First off you girls are proving what top models are post to be. Lets start with Jacqueline. Jacqueline last week was just god awful like I was questioning what happen to you in this game. And this is the comeback I wanted. Rocking Wonder Woman and just giving us everything to almost perfection. Don't slip up again and keep your scores high again. Nicki I'm shocked how well this was coming from you. At start of this game it seem like you was gonna be out real early. Now this is what Nicki I wanted to see and not past Nicki. Congrats and your outfit looks super adorable. Zendaya... Well first off congrats on reaching top again. Glad you realized your mistakes quick. Love the wicked Witch of the West outfit. Congrats. Next model please step on up... Emma come up here. Well Emma this Belle outfit was splendid. I will say this now and hope can blow away more next week. This game only get hardly don't slip up once. Great work. Well 5 models left. Ariana, Courteney, Ellen, Lady Gaga, and Margot... I want you 5 look at the 5 already made it. You cna clearly see a difference in who stands on top atm. You guys need to blow us away. Well least for 4 of you cause sadly one of you be going. Lets see who next model safe is... Ariana step on up. Ariana I think this was a great photo from you singing like a dead scary singer. Tho your luck was worst part of all. Better start getting you some 4 leaf clovers or horseshoes. Nice work tho. Next model safe is.... Ellen and Margot step on up. Ellen your outfit was really well done and super funny, but we can't see the front. I think you should have tilted your body and not just the side piece. This is Next Top Model not CLOWN SCHOOL! I better not see goof off again. Humo get you no where in this show. Margot I think your Harley Quinn was just amazing. Just unfortunately your luck was not on your side today. Same for Ariana just better start hoping for lucky items. Ok will Courteney and Lady Gaga step on up. Courteney your Annabelle outfit is super well made and looks homemade. Tho some details from not whole outfit or body was in photo could coast you. Lady Gaga your Edward Scissors Hands outfit looks amazing and looks also homemade. Tho same as Courteney its cut off. So lets see who had better score. Courteney you look like you stroked on luck this week. Don't let any round fool you like did for Ryan. Take this as a measuring pro-caution to do better next week or use your past week to help you. Lady Gaga... Your journey has been a blast on here and it is really sad to see you leave us now. Good bye Well models as for rest of you. Halloween is super close by and hope you gets lots of tricks or treats. Tho be ready for next week cause be "REaDy"!